Mini CSIs
by SizzlyBug23
Summary: The CSIs as 4 year olds...Enjoy :
1. First Day

Four year old Mac Taylor walked up to the front of the school with his mum.

"Mummy i don't wanna go to school" He pouted at his mum.

"Don't worry you'll be fine darling. I'll pick you up later ok?" He nodded as his mum waved goodbye and left. He felt someone on his shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Stella what's your name?" A little girl with long curly hair asked

"I'm Mac" He replied "Wanna share my cookies?" He asked

"Yes pwease" So they went off to eat their cookies. A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes walked over to the table they were at and sat down.

"Yo dudes. I'm Donald but that's a yucky name so you must call me Flack" He said with a big grin on his face

"I'm stella and this is mac" stella replied.

"Danny! Lindsay! Come here!" he yelled. A boy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with big brown eyes came over.

"Hi. These are our new fwends. They are Mac and Stella" Flack said still smiling

"Hello fwends" They greeted with a wave.

Later on everyone was sat in a circle on the teacher was eplaining what they were going to do

"Okay everyone we're going to play a little game. Everyone of you will take turns to say your name and something about your selves. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "So we'll start with you. What's your name?"

"I'm Calleigh and i like guns" A little blonde girl said.

"Ok next"

"I'm Ryan and i like money"

"I'm Greg and i like music"

"I'm Horatio and i like sunglasses" A little boy with red hair said whilst putting on his sunglasses.

"I'm Lindsay and i like babys"

"I'm Catherine and i like dancing"

"I'm Flack and i like girls" He winked at the small brunette sitting next to him

"I'm Angell and i have 4 brothers"

"I'm Stella and i can speak Greek"

"I'm Warrick. I like playing cards"

"I'm Mac and i'm gonna be a mawine"

"I'm Nick. I like football"

"I am Danny and i wear gwasses"

"I'm Grissom and i like bugs"

"I'm Sara. I like science"

"And i'm Eric. I like blondes" He said grinning

"Okay class. That was good. Lunch time!" The teacher said excitedly

Horatio was playing cops and robbers with Eric when he saw a man walk past the school with cool sunglasses on.

"Wow mister! Those gwasses are mega cool" He said in awe

"Thanks kid" The guy carried on walking. Horatio looked sad so he went to get his sunglasses because they made him happy.

Warrick was playing solitaire while sipping on his milk. He watched the other kids who were playing with toys and climbing on the climbing frame and he felt lonely so he went over.

"Hi Danny. Can i pway with you?" He asked

"Yep. Me and Lindsay are pwaying with her dolly" He said hugging the dolly to his chest.

"Oh ok i'm gunna do something else bye" Warrick chuckled

"Ok bye"

Warrick saw Catherine dancing so he went to say hi

"Hi Cathwin! Watcha doin?" He asked

"I'm dancing. Wanna join me?" She twirled round on her toe

"But i can't dance"

"I will teach you. All you do is spin wound and wound till ya get dizzy. Like this. Waaaaaa!" She spun round and almost fell over

"Ok. I'll twy" He spun round and fell on his bum. "Ouch. This is fun" He grinned

Nick was practising his kicks with Calleigh who was not very good

"No your not doing it wight" He moaned

"I'm sowwy. But it's hard for me cos i'm a girl" She started to cry.

"Oh i'm sowwy. I didn't mean to make you cwy" He said worried.

"It's ok" She hugged him and he leapt back starting to scream

"Argh! Cooties! HELP!" He ran off while Calleigh laughed. She went to talk to Greg who was singing really loud

"Greg...Greg...Greg!...GREG!" She yelled. He jumped up from his seat spilling his milk everywhere.

"Oh i'm sowwy, i'm sowwy, i'm sowwy!" he cried

"It's ok. It will come out. I'm gunna go wash up bye bye Gweg" She walked off dripping in milk

"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa! BEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Waaaaaaa! mummy!!!!" Ryan ran round the sandpit waving his arms in the air

"It's ok Wyan. The bee's gone" Calleigh calmed him down

"Are you sure?" He asked

"yeh. Are you ok?"

"Yeh. Urgh what's that smell?" He said pinching his nose

"That would be me"

"Why you stinky? Did you poop?"

"No! Gweg spilt milk on me"

"Oh do you want me to beat him up for ya?" he punched his fist in the air

"No babe it's ok it was an accident" She giggled

"Oh okey dokey. I would beat him though. Wouldn't I Cal?"

"Yep you would" She said grinning. They sat down in the sand and started to build a sandcastle

Mac was running round with a water gun firing at people pretending to be a marine.

"Bang! Bang!"

"Mac!! You got me wet!" He turned round and saw Stella pointing at her hair

"Sowwy. I didn't see ya" he apologized

"It ok. I wouldn't go over there if i were you" She warned him

"Why?"

"Cos Calleigh is stinky"

"Ooh. You not stinky"

"I know" She said smiling. Suddenly Mac jumped onto the ground and was shooting at a beetle

"Noo! Don't do that!" Grissom ran over carying his lunchbox. He opened it and revealed his mighty bug collection.

"EEWWW! Spider!!!!" Stella screamed and ran away

"Well done mate" Mac sighed and began shooting again. Sara walked over holding a snail

"Grissom! I found a snail!" She put it in the lunchbox

"Well done Sawa" They walked off holding hands to find more bugs.

Angell and Flack were swinging on the swing seeing who could go the highest.

"Flack?" Angell asked

"Yep"

"Your cool"

"I know" He replied smiling

"Why do you like girls?" She asked

"Cos. I like you the most though"

"I like you the most too" She smiled. They walked over to a patch of grass and lay down holding hands.


	2. Dancing

After lunch everyone had settled on the carpet to be told what they were going to do next.

"Right class. Next up we're going to be doing some dancing" Miss Applewhite (the teacher) explained

"Woohooo!" Catherine jumped up and started swinging her jumper around her head

"What kind of dancing Miss?" Nick asked

"Whatever you want. Right everyone spread out" She turned on the CD player and turned it on "Right you can start now dears" Old McDonald came on and everyone was standing still not knowing what to do except for Catherine and Warrick who were twirling round on their toes

"Come on class get dancing! You can do whatever dance you want. It's easy!" The teacher shouted above the music. Grissom ran round the room making buzzing sounds pretending he was a bee while Danny was jumping up and down on the spot. He grabbed Lindsay's shoulders, still jumping.

"Come on Lindsay! It's easy peasy! Just jump up and down like on a twampoline!" She hesitated for a minute but soon joined him in jumping. Calleigh was trying to ballroom dance with Eric when Flack ran past pretending to be a car.

"Hey! Watch out Flacky! You could of gave me a boo-boo!" She yelled at him almost crying. But she soon forget about it and continued dancing on Eric's toes. Angell was pretending to be a chicken but when she saw Flack she joined him in being a car and Mac was giving Stella a piggy back pretending to be a horse but soon ran out of breath and they both fell on the floor laughing. Soon everyone was up on their feet dancing.

"Alright class. This is very good! Everybody will be getting a gold sticker!" Miss Applewhite announced. The whole class started cheering and Greg ran up to Miss and hugged her.

"I love you this much Miss Applewhite" He said strecthing out his arms and grinning

"Oh thank-you very much Greg"

"Dats ok Miss. But i love Sawra more" Greg went up to Sara and kissed her on the cheek but she ran away and hid behind Grissom who looked very jealous.

"So what are we doing next Miss Applewhite?" Horatio asked

"It's nap time" She replied

"Ohhhh. But i not tired Miss" Ryan said pouting

"I know but everybody needs sleep else they won't have enough energy for the next task"

"What's the next task?" Ryan asked looking up at her questionly

"You'll find out after nap time. Everybody grab a blanket, pillow and a teddy then find a space on the floor to sleep" Miss Applewhite said pointing to the pillows. Everybody grabbed what they needed and laid down on the floor closing their eyes. "I'll check up on you in half an hour guys"

"Night night miss" Said Nick. She then walked out the room and closed the door. Sara opened her eyes and got up from her blanket.

"Evwrybody wake up! I have a pwan" She whispered. Everyone sat up and listened. "We could go outside and pway!" Pointing out the window

"But we might get in twrouble" Horatio said

"Miss Applewhite will never find out" Sara replied shaking her head. Everyone agreed and tried to climb out the window but they couldn't reach so Warrick had to kneel on the floor while everyone stepped onto his back and climbed out. When everyone was out he couldn't reach the window so he had to climb on the table and be pulled out by the others

"Hey Mac wanna find fwrogs with me?" Stella asked

"Yep!" They ran off to the pond and looked through the bushes. Meanwhile Flack was on top of the the climbing frae with Angell

"You're my boyfwriend" She said pointing at Flack

"I know baby" He replied


	3. Karaoke

Today the children were having a Christmas party which had karaoke and lots of dancing.

"WOOHOO! We wrock!" Stella yelled while drinking her milk.

Suddenly the music went down low and Danny and Ryan walked onto the stage with microphones.

"Hey everybody are you ready to rock!?" Ryan yelled

"YES!" A drum beat started and everybody stamped their feet and clapped their hands.

"BUDDY YOUR A BOY MAKE A BIG NOISE PLAYIN IN THE SWREET GUNNA BE A BIG MAN SOMEDAY!" Danny sang

"YOU GO MUD ON YA FACE YA BIG DISGWRACE KICKIN YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE" Ryan sang

"WE WILL WE WILL WROCK YOU!" Everybody joined in singing. Eric grabbed Calleighs hands and spun round until they got dizzy and fell over, Greg was jumping up and down punching his fist in the air and singing as loud as he could, Flack was sharing a cupcake with Angell, Horatio was mourning over his broken sunglasses, Warrick was spinning with Catherine again and Sara was dancing with Grissom.

"WE WILL WE WILL WROCK YOUUUUUUUUUU!" The song ended and everyone cheered

"THANK YOU!" Danny yelled. He jumped off the stage and danced to Humpty Dumpty while Ryan done roly polys on the floor.

Next up was Warrick and Nick singing supermassive black hole (I'm addicted to this song thanks to Twilight :D)

"Go Wawrrick!" Catherine yelled

"Oh baby don't you know i suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan?" Nick sang

"You caught me under false pwrentences, how long before you let me go?" Warrick sang

"Aaaahhhhhhhh you set my soul alight" Soon the song was finished and everyone danced and sang untill home time.


	4. A day in the park

"I have some good news! We will be going for a picnic in the park!" Everyone suddenly grew excited

"Yey! They have lots of bugs there!" Grissom cheered

"Yes and they have lots of girls!" Flack joined in which earned him a slap on the arm from Angell

"Ok everyone grab your things and we'll go" 5 minutes later they arrived at the park. There were lots of people playing football and in the playground.

"Wow it's ginormous!" Nick's eyes went wide

"Right everyone stay where i can see you" Miss Applewhite ordered.

Everyone went off to do different things. Flack and Angell played tag, Nick went off to play football with Greg, Danny and Lindsay were pushing Lindsays dolly in her pram, Calleigh and Eric played cops and robbers and Warrick and Catherine were doing handstands.

"I found you!" Mac shouted at a tree. Stella appeared from behind it frowning

"Oh your sooo good at dis Mac" Mac smiled

"Not as good as you. I couldn't find you for fifteen minutes once!" He replied

"I know. Ok i'm it!" Mac ran off to hide "1...2...3...4...5..." She counted

Horatio was walking round looking for someone to play with when he spotted a guy with realy cool sunglasses. He walked up to the bench he was sitting on and sat down.

"Hey mister. Where did you get your gwasses fwrom?" He asked

"Um..." He was quite freaked out by the little red head "Here you have them kid, i don't need them" He handed them to Horatio and walked off. Horatio stood there with his mouth wide open which turned into a huge toothy smile. He put them on them skipped off

Grissom was on his hands and knees looking through a magnifying glass. Sara came over and stood next to him

"Watcha doing Gwrissom?"

"I look for bugs" He smiled

"Can i help you? I like bugs!" Sara asked getting down on her knees

"Um...ok! You are so cool no one ever help me look for bugs!" He said hugging her

"Thank you! Wanna be my boyfriend?" She looked at him blushing

"Yep! We could look for bugs together and hold hands like Gwrown ups do!" He said excitedly

"Yeh"

Ryan was climbing a tree and he saw a bird nest. He looked inside and saw a $10 pound note. He pulled it out and a masive bird swooped down and knocked him out the tree. He landed on the grass below and started crying

"Ryan are you okay?" Miss asked. Ryan looked down at his hand and saw the $10 note. He stood up and brushed himself off with a big smile

"Yes miss i am fine" He then ran off to get an ice cream

Later on everyone was sitting together on a bench in the middle of the park having a picnic. Lindsay stood up pulling Danny with her.

"Me and Danny have an announcement" She said gleaming "We have another baby and it's a boy called Tim" Danny reach into the pram and pulled out a different dolly.

"Congwratulations guys!" Nick said patting Danny on the back.

"Thanks" The rest of the afternoon was spent eating and playing games.

When it was time to go home everyone was exhausted. It took them 30 minutes to walk home because everyone was too tired to walk.

"Right class home time! you behaved very well today and i'm very proud!" Miss Applewhite announced

"But miss i don't wanna go home" Nick moaned

"Me neither Miss" Lindsay stuck out her bottom lip

"But it's home time. You'll be back tomorrow and i have more news for you all"

"What's that miss? Eric asked

"You'll find out tomorrow. Get ready, your mommys and daddys will be her soon" Everyone went to get their things while all the parents arrived

"Mommy! I went to the park today!" Calleigh jumped onto her mum and gave her a big hug

"Bye bye Gwrissom" Sara said waving at him

"Bye" He replied


	5. Birthday

Thanks for the reviews guys...

* * *

A few weeks later and it was Horatio's birthday party. It was being held at his mansion and everyone had to dress up. There were balloons everywhere and a round table full of presents.

"Happy Birthday Howratio!" Danny and Lindsay shouted while walking their babies in a twin pram around the ginormous garden

"What pwresent did you get him Lindsay?" He asked. He was dressed as a scientist

"A pair of sunglasses, duh" Lindsay said. She was a nurse

"I got him 3 bags of gummy bears" He replied

"Yuum"

Meanwhile Catherine and Warrick were on the trampoline twirling in the air

"I'm going higher then you!" Warrick yelled. He was dressed as spiderman and Catherine was a ballerina

"No you're not"

"Yes i am"

"I'm bored wanna go dance?"

"Oh yeh baby" They walked off hand in hand to dance

Grissom and Sara were looking for bugs under a tall tree

"I can't find any Gwris" Sara said sitting up and throwing down her magnifying glass. She was a cheerleader

"Keep looking. They're awround her. I can sense these things" He said sniffing the ground. He was a beetle

"Huh?"

"Never mind dear" Sara looked at him then went back to looking

On the other side of the garden on the playground, Angell was on top of the monkey bars and Flack was on the swing, both looking through binoculars

"I can't see anything suspicious Detective Flack" Angell talked into her walky talkie. She was a police officer

"Me neither. Wait! Calleigh just picked a flower! And another! And another! Oooooh she's making a daisy chain! Get her!" Flack yelled jumping from the swing and running towards Calleigh closely followed by Angell. He was wearing a pirate costume

"Put your hands behind your head! Now!" Angell yelled

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" Calleigh cried

"You picked flowers, that's illegal!"

"Waaaaa!" Calleigh started to cry as Flack pretended to handcuff her

"You're under awrrest for picking flowers Miss Duquesne"

"But i'm innocent!" She screamed

* * *

This was really short i know but i don't have any other ideas...Please review :)


	6. Water party

"Miss i'm so hot" Lindsey moaned

"I know. Let's go outside for some fresh air" Miss rounded the class out the room and sat down on a bench. It was a very hot day and everyone was boiling hot. Warrick had just arrived holding his backpack.

"Hey miss sowwy i'm late. My mommy woke me up late" He ran off towards Nick and Ryan who were kicking a ball.

"Hey guys guess what!" He shouted

"What?" They asked

"I'm having a water party and the whole class is invited!"

"Cool! Where are our invites?" Nick asked

"In my backpack" He took it off and pulled out a pile of invitations "Here's yours"

"Thanks dude!" Ryan yelled excitedly "I can't wait!"

Next Warrick went to give Catherine, Stella and Calleigh their invites

"Hey babe" Catherine greeted

"Hello! Here you go guys you're invited to my water party" He gave them the invites

"Wow this looks fun! I'll be there" Calleigh said

"Ok bye bye!" He then ran off to hand out the rest of the invites

It was Saturday and everyone had arrived at Warricks party. A few people were shooting eachother with waterguns, some were on the inflatable water slide and the rest were either in the paddling pool or running around the garden. Horatio was sad because his sunglasses had been broken by Rover (The dog).

"Oh i'm so sad, Mac will you comfort me?"

"Uumm no sowwy i'm going on the slide again" He ran up the ladder and slid down on his belly.

"Oh well" He pulled out another pair and ran towards a spare water gun and sprayed water allover Greg

"Hey!" He recovered from the water and ran after Horatio.

...

Flack was in the paddling pool with Angell and Eric. He looked at the commotion between Horatio and Greg and sighed

"Those guys are so immature but we're not are we guys?" He said

"No way we act like adults but we're actually kids" Eric replied

"Soo Flacky wacky wanna go play tag?" Angell asked

"Yep!" They got to their feet and splashed Eric.  
"Hey! Watch it man!" He yelled

"Oops sowwy" They ran off chasing after eachother with water guns

...

Danny and Lindsey were pushing Tim round in his pram. Flack and Angell ran past getting them both wet.

"Oi! Watch where you're spraying that stuff!" Danny yelled

"It's called water Danny"

"I know Lindsey!" He folded his arms and got into a strop

"What's wrong now sugar?" Lindsey asked

"You embawesed me infront of Flack and you know i don't like him"

"I didn't know that"

"Well he and Gwissom were talking at snack time and i heard Flack say that Tims not real and that we're weird"

"Well he's stupid!" Lindsey yelled

"I know!. I saw him holding hands with Angell yesterday at playtime"

"They're in love silly. Like we are" Lindsey eplained

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"You're sometimes a bit goofy Danny"

"That's not very nice!"

"I was joking my love"

"Good. Anyway i was thinking, we could name our baby girl Lucy" Danny suggested

"I like that name! You are so smart Daniel" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you! So are you"

...

Sara was talking with Grissom under a big oak tree

"Well i think we should organise a game of wrounders don't you?"

"What a good idea Sawra! Come on" He grabbed her hand and ran over to a climbing frame, he got on top and helped Sara get up

"Attention please guys! ATTENTION!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Grissom

"Wright thank you. Me and Sawra have come up with the idea of a game of wrounders!" Everyone cheered"If you want to play the pitch will be over there!" He got off the climbing frame and walked over to a large space with everyone following him.

"Wright we'll need 4 long sticks. Wawrrick do you have a few bats and a ball?"

"Of course i'll go get them" He ran into the house and reappeared holding bats and balls

"Thanks. Now let's pick teams. Who wants to be captains?" No-one answered

"Fine i'll do it" Mac said

"And me!" Eric shouted stepping forwards

"You go there Mac and Ewric you go there. Ok Mac you can pick first"

"Ok uummmmm......... Stella"

"Oooh i pick Sawra...What? She's good at batting!" He said after getting weird looks

"Angell"

"Calleigh my love"

"Danny"

"Howratio! My ginger dude!"

"The bug man"

"Cathewrine"

"Gweggo"

"Wryan"

"Flack"

"Wawrrick"

"Lindsey!"

"And finally Nicky boy for me please!"

"Hey! Why did you pick me last?" Nick asked

"Because you're the coolest dude" Eric said

"Oh ok"

"Ok let's play, Mac your team is batting first, Ewric you're fielding" Grissom explained. Mac's team walked over to the batting square and chose Lindsey to bat first. Over on Erics team they had decided to have nly three bases. Everyone had spread out and Sara, Ryan and Horatio were on bases. Nick was back stop and Catherine was bowling. Lindsey walked to the batting square and got ready to hit the ball

"Fast ball coming at ya girl!" Catherine yelled as she threw it. Lindsey wacked it and sent it flying a few metres away. She ran to second base and stopped. Next up was Angell.

"I'd watch out guys i'm good at this" She boasted. Catherine threw the ball and Angell hit it sending it across the garden. She ran and got to third base earning a rounder for her team.

"Told ya" She said smugly as her team starred at her in awe. Mac's turn was next. He missed it the first time but hit it on the second. It went behind him, Nick picked up the ball and threw it to Second base which was Ryan, Mac was running towards third base and just got a rounder before Horatio caught the ball.

"Wooohoooo! Go me!" Mac yelled giving Stella a high five

Everyone else took their go and then the teams swapped over. Macs team were fielding and Eric's were batting

"Finally we get to bat!" He yelled. Nick was up first. Flack threw the ball and he hit it. Nick was running round a base and slipped over.

"Oooowwwww!!!!!!!! Gwrass stain!!!" He screamed

"Calm down Nicky it's only gwrass" Eric said while everyone else was laughing

"Fine let's cawrry on"

Eric was batting next and hit the ball high into the air. Stella was beneath it and got ready to catch it. It landed in her hand and her team celebrated getting Eric out

"So what i got two of your team out" He said

Soon the game was over and Mac's team had won 3-2.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS...MY FWIENDS!!!" Flack sang

"This is a gwreat party Wawrrick!" Mac said

"Thanks guys...So what do you wanna do now?" Warrick asked

"How bout we play hide and seek" Sara suggested

"OKey dokey" Everyone agreed


	7. Disco

It was a normal sunny day and everyone was gathered around Miss Applewhite on the carpet.

"So two plus two is what Sara?" Miss asked

"Four!" Sara replied eager to learn

"Very good! Right then class, four of our classmates would like to make an anouncement" Greg, Nick, Horatio and Eric got up from the carpet and stood infront of the class

"Well my mum and Horatio's dad are getting married and we're moving to Miami" Eric said sadly. Calleigh started to cry

Everyone sitting down looked shocked.

"Well I'm going to live with my daddy in Las Vegas because my mummy and daddy don't love eachother no more" Greg told the class.

"And i'm moving to a school a few blocks away" Nick announced

"So we'll still be able to see you then. But i'm gunna miss you guys so much!" Lindsay moaned

"I don't want you to go Eric!" Calleigh screamed still crying

"I'll write to you when i learn how to and i'll phone you" Eric said also starting to cry

"When are you guys moving?" Warrick asked

"At the end of term" Eric relpied

The other two nodded their heads

"Same"

"So the last time we'll see you will be at the disco then?" Stella asked

"Yep" Greg whispered

"Well this is very bad news but life is unfair guys" Miss attempted to make the children feel better but soon everyone was in tears

A few days later and it was the night of the end of term disco. Almost the whole school had turned up to have fun and dance. The gang were inside dancing to Bob the Builder

"BOB THE BUILDER!" Danny sang as loud as he could

"Ok little guys this is a song dedicated to Nick, Greg, Eric and Horatio from the whole school" The DJ announced. Everything I own came on and everyone got into couples and danced to the music. Ryan, Greg, Horatio and Nick, having no girlfriends, ran round the dance floor pretending to be airplanes. As the song ended the gang went to the park next to the disco hall. Grissom, Greg, Flack and Ryan sat on the swings whilst the rest sat on the floor around them.

"I'm gunna miss you guys alot" Catherine said

"Yeh, it won't be the same without you" Angell agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads

"We're gunna be year 2s in 6 weeks" Mac realised

"Wow, we're growing up" Grissom brightened up a bit

"I don't wanna be old!" Lindsey paniced

"We won't be grown ups yet Linds we're only little" Mac reassured

"Good cos then we would have to get married and have babys" Warrick cringed at the idea

"Well me and Lindsey are getting married in year 2 aren't we Lindsey" Danny said

"Yep and you're all invited!" She shouted

"Well we can't come sorry Lindsey and Danny, but congratulations" Eric said patting Danny on the back

"Thanks"

The rest of the night was spent dancing to music and enjoying their last night with the people that were moving.


	8. Crush

Ok guys! Thans for all the reviews really appreciate them! BTW the CSIs are all 6 now as they finished term in the last chapter. And i'm from England so if anyone doesn't understand anything please ask me and i'll be happy to help you :)

* * *

Ryan looked across the room from where he was sitting. He saw Calleigh listening intently to Miss Applewhite go on about plants and trees.

"Hey Calleigh. Ryan's staring at you" Angell whispered in her ear. Calleigh looked over at Ryan and caught him staring. She turned bright red and looked away wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"Calleigh is really pretty" Ryan stated to Grissom who he was sitting next to

"I guess, but i got Sara and she said if i look at other girls she'll kill me" Grissom replied worried. He looked over at Sara hoping she hadn't heard him. Thankfully she was busy drawing a flower on her science book.

"Oh that's not nice"

"I know"

"Hey guys what we talking about?" Mac asked poking his head into the conversation

"Girls. Ryan loves Calleigh" Grissom said a bit too loudly. Everyone turned around to look at the boys. Ryan turned red and burried his head in his hands.

"Grissom! Sshhhh!" Mac yelled putting his finger on his lips

"Ooops!" The whole class except Grissom, Ryan and Calleigh burst out laughing

"Ryan and Calleigh sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Flack sang loudly

"Alright everyone calm down!" Miss yelled over the noise. The class went silent and got back to their work whilst Ryan continued to stare at Calleigh wondering if she fancied him too.

After Science it was P.E and the kids were practising throwing and catching. Ryan was paired with Flack, who was very good at sports. He hopelessly threw the ball to flack who caught it. Flack threw it back ten times harder and it hit Ryan in the stomach.

"Ooooowwwww!!" he yelled in pain

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Flack panicked. Miss ran over to Ryan and helped him off the floor

"Go get some water Ryan" She ordered

"Miss it was an accident I swear!" Flack assured her

"I know don't worry. Why don't you go with him"

"Ok" He ran after Ryan and took him to the cloak room where he got his water bottle out of his bag

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine, it only hurts a little bit" Ryan replied

"Let's do something fun!" Flack said

"Like what?" Ryan asked

"Follow me" Ryan followed Flack out onto the sports field. It was very muddy and had huge puddles everywhere

"If anyone finds us here we'll be in so much trouble" Ryan panicked

"Don't worry our class is on the playground and the rest of the school are in class. No one will find us" Flack reassured  
"If you say so" Flack ran off before he could finish his sentence. He rolled around in the mud and soon all his clothes were brown

"Weeeeee!" He yelled rolling down a small hill

"Come on Ryan! It's fun!" He yelled. Ryan hesitated for a moment but plucked up some courage and ran straight through a puddle falling flat on his face. He spat out the mud in his mouth and began to roll around in the mud

"This is awesome dude!" He yelled

"Dude! Stop!" Flack ordered

"What? Why?!" He turned round to look at Flack and saw the headmistress holding onto Flack's collar

"Stop what you are doing right now and follow me!" She yelled her face turning purple

"Yes miss" Ryan slowly got up and caught up with her and Flack. She took them to her office and called Miss Applewhite

"I found these two hooligans on the sports field rolling around in dirt" She spat

"Oh my god guys! What were you thinking!" Miss yelled

"I don't know miss" Ryan whimpered

"We're really sorry miss it won't happen again!" Flack told her

"No it won't! Right go get changed and clean yourselves up!" They ran to the cloakroom. As soon as the door was closed they burst out laughing

"Oh my god! That was sooo fun!" Ryan yelled

"I know we have to do that more often!" Flack replied. After the laughing subsided they got changed out of their P.E kits and washed the mud off of their visible skin

"What happened to you guys?" Grissom asked

"Yeah you look filthy" Warrick commented

"Thanks Warrick" Flack said sarcastically

"We went onto the sports field and were rolling round in the mud then the head came out and took us to her office and got Miss in then we got told off but it was really funny!" Ryan told the class of earliers events and they all laughed. Suddenly Miss came into the classroom and slammed the door behind her. The whole class stopped laughing and watched her walk to the middle of the room

"Right let's go out to lunch. Except you Ryan i want to talk to you" He walked up to miss and took a seat near her desk

"What's gotten into you ryan? You used to be a good little boy"

"Well i'm not little anymore am i" He replied harshly

"You're only 6 Ryan. That's still quite small"

"No i'm not!" He yelled

"What's wrong with you today? Is it because of what happened in Science?"

"No"

"Well?"

"She doesn't like me" He replied crossing his arms

"Calleigh"

"Yeh. Everyone likes Flack because he's naughty so I thought if I was naughty she might like me"

"Calleigh likes you Ryan"

"Yeh but she don't love me"

"I'm sure she does dear. Just be nice to her and she might love you even more"

"Ok miss Thankies byebye" Ryan jumped off his seat and went onto the playground where Flack was waiting for him

"What did she say to you?" He asked

"Nothing" Ryan shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bench where Calleigh was sitting

"Hello Calleigh would you like one of my crackers?" He asked opening his lunchbox

"Yes please Ryan. You're very very nice"

"Thanks. You're very pretty" He complimented

"Thanks. So are you"

"I can't be pretty i'm a boy!" He said

"Oh yes silly me" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up

"You wanna play kiss chase with me and the others?" She asked

"Yep" They walked off to find the others and saw Warrick running after Catherine trying to kiss her

"Hey guys! Eeeeew!" She said as Warrick kissed Catherine on the cheek. Warrick laughed and ran over to a bench to sit down. Flack ran pass quickly followed by Angell. He stopped running and turned round to face Angell and she gave him a peck on the lips

"Oh yeh baby! I just got kissed on the lips!" He boasted in front of everyone doing a little victory dance. Calleigh decided she was going to run after Ryan. He did not notice her running towards him so she jumped on his back and kissed him on the shoulder. She then ran off before he could react and hid behind a bin. Soon it was the end of break and everyone had been kissed. The school got into their class lines as the teacher took the register.

"What are you smiling at?" Catherine asked Ryan who had a big grin on his face

"Calleigh kissed me!" He yelled jumping up and down.

* * *

Please review guys!


End file.
